The present invention relates to bicycle accessory mounting systems and, more particularly, to an accessory mounting system for being secured to an underlying structure independent of the construction or configuration of the underlying structure.
Interest in recreational and/or competitive cycling continues to increase. The consequence of this popularity of bicycle riding has been a growing presence of bicycle operators or riders or cyclists, of all ages, on public roads or off road trails. Further, as the recreation has grown, typical bicycle excursions or trips have lengthened in extent and, concomitantly a great variety of lighter, multi-geared and faster bicycles have entered the marketplace. Increasingly, as bicycle trips are planned for longer durations and distances, riders commonly prefer to carry several accessories with them during such excursions. One such accessory is a light. As trips extend into later hours, riders are frequently encountered on the highways or trails at dusk and into nightfall. The safety aspects involved with such night riding are apparent and the necessity for providing a good light source has assumed considerable importance.
Many bicycle lights are provided which can be secured to a bicycle. These light systems commonly include a battery, a generator that is powered by operation of the bicycle, or some combination thereof. Although such systems generally provide adequate illumination of a path directly in front of a bicycle, such systems are less than ideal. It is commonly desired during night riding to light a direction other than a direction directly in front of the bicycle. During use, such illumination is near impossible with the light attached to the bicycle. That is, due to the lights connection with the bicycle or position thereto to the rider, it is frequently infeasible for the operator to reposition the light for illumination in a direction that is even slightly skewed from the direction of travel. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a light connection system for allowing multi-directional aiming of the light.
A further consideration for such systems is the ability of simply and efficiently transfer the accessory from one structure of another. Whereas some riders have only one bicycle, many riders have different bicycles for different terrain. That is, many riders have a street or road bike and an off-road or mountain bike. The construction of such bicycles is markedly different. Accordingly, it is commonly required to have a different light system attached to each bicycle. Such a requirement increases the cost associated with maintaining such equipment of use during a variety of conditions.
Regardless of the number of bicycles owned and operated, not all riders prefer the same physical location for such accessories. Additionally, one rider may prefer different accessory locations as determined by riding conditions or experience. That is, some riders may prefer a bicycle light attached to the bicycle such that the light always points in the direction of travel of the bicycle whereas other riders may prefer a light that otherwise secured to the rider such as by clothing, a helmet, or the like. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an accessory mounting structure that is securable to any of a number of underlying structures and that is securable thereto generally independent of the configuration, shape, and size of the underlying structure.
Another consideration for such accessory mounting systems is the ease with which the accessory can be removed from the underlying structure. During night use, and particularly during endurance racing events, riders are commonly required to perform activities that are only tangentially related to, or remote from, operation of the bicycle. These activities can include adjusting gear, performing maintenance or repairs, setting camp, etc. Lighting of such activities commonly requires a rider to carry an additional light source or otherwise orient the entire bicycle with respect to the task being performed. Understandably, such alternatives either increase the gear transported by the rider or otherwise increase the time associated with completion of the task with less than desired illumination. Furthermore, if the accessory can be quickly removed from the underlying structure, a rider is more likely to remove the accessory that to leave the accessory attached to the bicycle and thereby exposed to persons with ill intentions. Accordingly, it is also desired to provide an accessory mounting system wherein the accessory can be secured to the bicycle and yet quickly and efficiently be removed therefrom to increase the uses of the underlying accessory.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that there exists a need for an improved accessory mounting system that is engageable with a variety of bicycle configurations and components, is constructed to engage an accessory such that the accessory can be oriented independent of the orientation of the accessory mounting structure, is constructed such that the accessory and the accessory mounting structure can be quickly and efficiently removed and engaged with the mating structure, that is simple and cost effective to produce, is lightweight and robust, and is applicable across a variety of product platforms.